


Intoxicated Melody

by Ghost_Fox_Goddess



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Music, Gay, M/M, Oblivious Bon, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Singer Rin, Singing, Slow Burn, YouTube
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:01:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23657281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghost_Fox_Goddess/pseuds/Ghost_Fox_Goddess
Summary: Bon stumbled across Rin's YouTube one night and instantly grew attached to Rin and his music.  Bon thinks he's a fan, Shima says he's stalker in love.
Relationships: Okumura Rin/Suguro "Bon" Ryuuji
Comments: 6
Kudos: 43





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. I'm sorry if this seems terrible, I haven't wrote any fanfictions since 2018. Please tell me what you think so far

Bon unlocked his phone and went onto his YouTube. He usually did this every day after he finished all of his homework, and once Shima stopped annoying him and he had time to himself in his dorm. He shared his dorm with Shima and Konekomaru so he doesn’t have his own private space. He plugged his earphones in and scrolled through his home page aimlessly, it was filled with music and cover artists, along with other random stuff that he watched in his spare time. He stopped when he spotted a video that had a teenage boy singing, with a blue flame background, so he tapped on it.

The video started with the teenage boy who had black hair that was tinted blue which the lighting showed nicely, and his eyes were a bright blue that he couldn’t look away from. He was wearing a white shirt that had the top two buttons undone, and had a black tie that was loosely tied. He was cute. Not that he was gay or anything, anyone with eyes could see that he was cute. Bon was captivated with him, and he hadn’t even started singing yet. But his voice was hypnotic, nothing could take away his attention.

And then Rin grabbed his guitar from out of the frame. The guitar was black with multiple beautiful shades of blue dancing across the front like flames. Rin had a brown guitar pick, which had the ‘Wings of Freedom’ logo on it from Attack on Titan. The guitar pick was in his delicate looking fingers which had rainbow painted nails. He started playing his guitar, and then began singing. It was ‘Core Pride’ by UVERworld.

_Hey, okay!_

_Ya life is going swell until the day that you find_

_There's a black box that's hidden inside of your mind_

_Passing the limit line, you're in it for a ride_

_It's about time you step out and start living your life_

_Life is a bitch, yeah, we all know that_

_It ain't perfect but I'll give it a chance_

_READY - STOP!_

_Ya know, it's only the way of the world_

_So just do you best, forget the rest, yeah_

_HERE WE GO_

_All this time, I thought if I_

_I didn't feel the pain, I'd be fine_

_So I suppressed my heart and my mind_

_Letting all my passion die_

_I guess I'm not that different after all_

_From the people I've always despised_

_And I hate myself that it's come to this_

_That I'm holding myself back without even really knowing why_

_No matter what I do, I know my dream_

_It has not a single chance of coming true_

_But no one can ever hope to smother out this flame in my heart_

_Even if the rain keeps pouring down forever_

_Every day and night and soaks me to my very core_

_I'll keep this fire burning_

_Deep inside of my soul my pride burns bright_

_It started pouring down, just like I believed it would_

_But then to my surprise, many friends were gathered at my side_

_While we talked of hopes and dreams, all our fun was pure and good_

_But we got riled up, and we started a fist fight_

_We haven't changed a bit, I will admit_

_From our early childhood days_

_Cause back then we still fought all the same_

_When we wanted to run away (oh!)_

_I still remember when you laughed and said_

_"Time hasn't changed you at all"_

_I couldn't help but laugh too_

_Til I couldn't even hear the rainfall_

_We gotta stand our ground, live with no fear_

_Or even the thought alone will bring us down_

_I'm scared when I think about_

_The seconds I have let go to waste_

_But now I see, in a moment when the sky is clear_

_I'm really my own enemy_

_But I know I can't give up just yet_

_Deep inside of my soul my pride burns bright_

_READY - STOP_

_You know it's only the way of the world_

_So just do you best_

_Forget the rest, yeah_

_HERE WE GO!_

_READY - STOP_

_You know it's only the way of the world_

_So just do you best_

_Forget the rest, yeah_

_HERE WE GO!_

_No matter what I do, whenever I'm alone at night_

_I start to lose myself a little more to the fight_

_But I know, if you were by my side_

_Then I could change that fate_

_And make it through this final storm_

_And whatever else might be in store_

_No matter how things turn out_

_If I look lame - that's something I'm no longer worried about_

_As long as I manage to rewrite my fate, I don't give a damn_

_They say that destiny is set in stone_

_But I don't care if that's what I've been told_

_I will prove that I can change it_

_And until then, I won't quit_

_Cause deep inside, my core pride_

_I know it's always burning bright_

_I can't just let it go out yet_

_This fire in my heart_

_Under my breath, I can't forget_

_The feeling, burning hot_

_I can't just let it go out yet_

_This fire in my heart_

_Through tears and sweat_

_Till my last breath_

_I'll be the light_

_My pride burns bright!_

His singing was heavenly, pure bliss. He was already drawn to him, intoxicated fully. And when he finished the song, he smiled, lighting up the screen (and Bon's heart) like the fireworks in Bon’s head. He was the embodiment of perfection in the shape of a human. Maybe that’s why Bon subscribed to him. 


	2. Chapter 2

Rin Okumura: Bon knew his name now. A name to the cute, angelic boy’s face. After watching him perfectly sing ‘Core Pride’ he went through his YouTube page. It was filled with other amazing cover songs like ‘Angel with a Shotgun’, ‘Die Young’, ‘I’ll make a man out of you’, and ‘Welcome to the Black Parade’. He stayed up all night watching them, not even getting a single second of sleep. But it was worth it, every single second. And he would do it again and again if it meant watching Rin all over again. So he’s tired, very tired, and currently sat in class with both Shima and Konekomaru.

He tried to listen to the teacher go on and on about things that didn’t seem to matter anymore. All he could think about was Rin and his music. They just kept replaying in his head over and over. Whatever his teacher was saying was ignored, he couldn’t even make out one word. They just fell on death ears. 

He probably should have paid attention. The board was covered in writing, lots of sentences and explanations to things that would come up in the exam. But he couldn’t bring himself to care, his mind was only focused on one thing: Rin. He sighed quietly and looked at Konekomaru’s work, which was covered in notes, and then back at his own book that was blank, not a single word written down. He looked over at Shima’s work, which was a big mistake as he was looking back at him. He should have paid attention to class. 

* * *

Class ended, after what seemed like hours. He followed Shima and Konekomaru out, and they went over to the cafeteria for lunch. They sat down at a table close to one of the walls, and away from most of the people.

“Bon,” Shima said, waving his hand in front of Bon’s face when he didn’t respond. When Bon turned to look at him, he continued. “What’s up with you? You’re acting weird.”

“Yeah, you weren’t paying attention at all in class. Not to mention, you look like you didn’t go to sleep last night,” Konekomaru nodded in agreement.

“It’s nothing, I'm just having an off day. That’s all.”

Shima shook his head, it seemed that he didn’t believe him. And Konekomaru as well by the looks of it. A couple more seconds of silence until Konekomaru opened his mouth to speak, but Bon beat him to it.

“I was just watching some videos last night, that’s all that there is to it,” Bon half lied. He did exactly that, he just didn’t mention what or who he watched, or that he didn’t get any sleep.. So he wasn’t technically lying. 

“And you just forgot to go to sleep?” Shima asked, getting more interested as he saw a faint blush on Bon’s face. “Have you got a girlfriend? Is she cute?”

“I don’t have a girlf-” Bon defended, before Shima interrupted.

“Boyfriend then. Hey, I’m not judging.”

“Shima. I don’t have either, so stop suggesting shit,” Bon replied annoyed. “Just drop it, ok?”

After that, it was quiet at the table. All three of them didn’t speak, they just ate their lunches. Five minutes past and Shima started speaking again, but this time it was about other stuff. Their lunch was spent eating and engaging in mini conversations about random topics like their school work, things back at home and girls (which only lasted a sentence by Shima, until Bon told him not to).

When lunch ended, they went back to class. Class: something that Bon wasn’t that interested in today as he had better things on his mind, like a certain boy. 

* * *

When Bon entered his dorm room, he went to Rin’s YouTube again. Shima and Konekomaru were in the school library, so he conveniently had the room to himself for a bit. He looked through the list of songs: there was ‘Heart Eyes’, ‘Just like fire’, ‘Gasoline’, and lots more. He tapped on ‘Gasoline’ by Halsey, the cover drawing him in. It showed Rin with makeup on around his eyes, making them big and colourful.

Rin had his guitar in his hands and then he started playing, a beautiful melody reaching his ears. And then, he started singing.

_Are you insane like me?_

_Been in pain like me?_

_Just to pour that motherfucker down the drain like me?_

_Would you use your water bill to dry the stain like me?_

_Are you high enough without the Mary Jane like me?_

_Do you tear yourself apart to entertain like me?_

_Do people whisper ‘bout you on the train like me?_

_Saying that you shouldn’t waste your pretty face like me?_

_And all the people say_

_“You can’t wake up, this is not a dream_

_You’re part of a machine, you are not a human being_

_With your face all made up, living on a screen_

_Low on self esteem, so you run on gasoline_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh_

_I think there’s a flaw in my code_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh_

_These voices won’t leave me alone_

_Well my heart is gold, and my hands are cold_

_Are you deranged like me?_

_Are you strange like me?_

_Lighting matches just to swallow up the flame like me?_

_Do you call yourself a fucking hurricane like me?_

_Pointing fingers cause you’ll never take the blame like me?_

_And all the people say_

_“You can’t wake up, this is not a dream_

_You’re part of a machine, you are not a human being_

_With your face all made up, living on a screen_

_Low on self esteem, so you run on gasoline_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh_

_I think there’s a flaw in my code_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh_

_These voices won’t leave me alone_

_Well my heart is gold, and my hands are cold_

Rin finished singing and playing, then smiled as the video ended. Giving it a like and a save, he clicked off. Rin’s page included details about himself that weren’t too personal, and a link to his Instagram. He was too enticed on his videos last time to go onto his Instagram, but this time he will go onto it. 

He went onto his Instagram which had his name at the top and a profile picture of Rin in a black leather jacket and a black top with a skull on. He clicked follow and tapped on the top photo, which was posted yesterday. 

The photo was of Rin in a dark blue hoodie, ripped black jeans and a pair of red boots with white fur at the top. He had his arm around another boy with brown hair, glasses and a couple of moles on his face. He was tagged as someone named Yukio Okumura, so they were probably brothers, which was a relief to Bon. Something seemed familiar about Yukio, like he’s seen him before somewhere, but he ignored that and continued scrolling.

He then went to the next photo which had Rin and Yukio next to a tall woman in hardly any clothes and fire-like hair. They were all smiling, but Rin had the brightest and prettiest smile which brought a smile to his own face. He tapped on the photo to see the tags, there was Yukio Okumura (which he already knew) and Shura Kirigakure. She could be one of their girlfriends, but she looked too old for either of them, not that she was old. Why was he even bothered if Rin had a girlfriend or boyfriend?

He continued to scroll through his instagram for at least twenty minutes, or maybe half an hour. He had already found out so much about him: Yukio is his twin brother, Shura is their sort of adopted sister, they are adopted by a priest called Shiro Fujimoto, they live in a monastery in Southern Cross, Rin is the same age as him and is single. Does this make him a stalker? Either way, he didn’t care.

He then went back onto Rin’s YouTube and tapped onto another one of his videos. This time it was ‘In My World’ by ROOKiEZ Is Punk’d. He was wearing a cropped black top with rips in it, and black fingerless gloves. Rin started playing his guitar perfectly, then his heavenly voice sang out.

_The dark side in my heart is_

_It’s misery within a past that I just can’t erase_

_It’s alright, cause I don’t give a damn_

_The trigger is warm within my hand_

_My life is in my control_

_I threw it all away_

_‘Cause it was just an empty frame_

_There’s no proof I exist_

_Hell, it took everything I have to save myself_

_How did it all end up like this?_

_I see the path I’ve long avoided_

_There’s no one left_

_And nowhere else to go_

_Fate can screw itself and die_

_As I helplessly only cry for pride_

_Ah, Ah, Ah, Alone in my world_

_I cry a song of love_

_This world is twisted_

_You blink and miss it_

_All of my hopes and dreams_

_They break and fall away_

_I’m so sick and tired of this torment_

_Goodbye precious life_

_The dark cloud in my heart is_

_A thunderstorm that’s throwing bolts of light_

_Into this my path of mine_

_Let’s fight, I won’t hesitate_

_I’m not afraid as I raise up my dual-edged blade_

_My life, I don’t live it alone_

_The people that I love_

_Right now I hear them calling me_

_There’s proof that I exist_

_And now that they are here_

_It’s like I’ve been released_

_How did it all end up like this?_

_I see the path I’ve long avoided_

_But now that all my hesitation is gone …_

_Fate can screw itself and die_

_As I’m screamin’ out, yeah I try for pride_

_Ah, Ah, Ah, Alone in my world_

_I hear a song of love_

_This world is twisted_

_But I won’t miss it_

_Into my hands, I’ll crush all my complaining cries_

_Though it sometimes sucks_

_I’ll grin and bear it_

_It’s my precious life_

_YEAH –_

_Fate can screw itself and die_

_As I helplessly only cry for pride_

_Ah, Ah, Ah, Alone in my world_

_I cry a song of love_

_This world is twisted_

_You blink and miss it_

_All of my hopes and dreams_

_They break and fall away_

_I’m so sick and tired of this torment_

_Goodbye precious life_

_Fate could take a new coat of paint_

_While I’m bruised and beaten, try for pride_

_Ah, Ah, Ah, Alone in my world_

_I’ll sing a song of love_

_This world is twisted_

_But I won’t miss it_

_And with the bonds we’ve made_

_They will keep us strong_

_Though it sometimes sucks_

_I’ll grin and bear it_

_It’s my precious life_

_YEAHHHH_

As usual, his song was perfect, leaving Bon stunned into silence. He smiled, and then slowly went off of the video in search for another one of Rin’s songs. But, before he could choose one, his door opened and Shima walked in with a mischievous smile on his face.


	3. Chapter 3

“Whatcha listening to, Bon?” Shima asked, that smile still on his face as he watched Bon turn red. “I thought you said you didn’t have a boyfriend?”

“I don’t. Now get out of my room!” Bon quickly said, looking away from Shima.

Obviously, Shima ignored him and walked further into the room. Before Bon could protest, Shima unplugged Bon’s earphones and grabbed his phone out of his hands. He looked at the screen which had Rin’s page still up. Shima scrolled through Rin’s page and then looked back at Bon.

“Don’t have a boyfriend, huh?” Shima playfully said.

Bon blushed and quickly snatched his phone from Shima. He looked back at Shima, who was still smirking. He should have just looked away from him. Shima grabbed his own phone from his back pocket and started tapping on stuff, probably typing by the speed of some of his taps.

“Rin Okumura, that’s his name right? The one you were listening to,” Shima asked, turning his phone towards Bon. His phone displayed Rin’s instagram page, it also showed that he posted another photo recently that Bon hasn’t seen yet.

“How-” Bon started, before being rudely interrupted yet again today by Shima.

“Well, you’ve been acting weird, more than usual- ow,” Shima said, before Bon hit him. “Anyway, I went onto your instagram, and you started following him recently so I knew that it had to do with him. And you’ve liked all of his posts, even the ones that are like a year old. I’m not as dumb as you think, you know.”

Bon didn’t say anything. Shima had figured it out easily, not like it was that hard, but that’s not the point. It’s not even a big deal, he just likes Rin’s music. Well, maybe more like obsessed with it, but no one needs to know that. 

“He’s kinda hot, don’t you think?” Shima randomly added, something that Bon wasn’t prepared for. But before Bon had a chance to process this, Shima spoke again, “I’m gonna leave you to your boyfriend now.” and with that, Shima left.

* * *

Rin had been bored out of his mind all week, he didn’t have much to do at home. He had dropped out of school last year, so at least he doesn’t have homework to do. But Shiro tried to prompt him to get a job, which wasn’t really working for him as he kept getting fired. So he just forgets about that and helps out at the monastery.

“Why don’t you do another one of your cover songs?” Shiro had suggested, after dealing with Rin following him around all day.

Rin hadn’t really thought about that, for some reason. But it was a good idea, so Rin quickly walked up to his room. He reached the door and stepped in, luckily for him he has the room to himself as Yukio had gone to True Cross Academy. With the room to himself, he can film without disturbing Yukio.

With a quick spin, Rin picks up and puts on his black choker that was on his desk. He then sets up the camera in front of him and his guitar. The camera stared at him, Rin gulped and breathed out, before pressing record. He started playing, the sound joyfully echoing through the room, accompanied by the rest of the song and Rin’s voice as they joined.

_They say we are what we are_

_But we don’t have to be_

_I’m bad behaviour but I do it in the best way_

_I’ll be the watcher (watcher) of the eternal flame_

_I’ll be the guard dog of all your fever dreams_

_Oooooooh_

_I am the sand in the bottom half of the hourglass (glass, glass)_

_Oooooooh_

_I try to picture me without you but i can’t_

_‘Cause we could be immortals, immortals_

_Just not for long, for long_

_And live with me forever now_

_You pull the blackout curtains down_

_Just not for long, for long_

_We could be immooooooo- immortals_

_Immooooooo- immortal_

_Immooooooo- immortals_

_Immooooooo- immortals_

_Immooooooo- immortals_

_Sometimes the only pay-off for having any faith_

_Is when it’s tested again and again everyday_

_I’m still comparing your past to my future_

_It might be your wound but they’re my sutures_

_Oooooooh_

_I am the sand in the bottom half of the hourglass (glass, glass)_

_Oooooooh_

_I try to picture me without you but i can’t_

_‘Cause we could be immortals, immortals_

_Just not for long, for long_

_And live with me forever now_

_You pull the blackout curtains down_

_Just not for long, for long_

_We could be immooooooo- immortals_

_Immooooooo- immortal_

_Immortals_

_And live with me forever now_

_Pull the blackout curtains down_

_We could be immortals, immortals_

_Just not for long, for long_

_We could be immooooooo- immortals_

_Immooooooo- immortals_

_Immooooooo- immortals_

_Immooooooo- immortals_

_(immortals)_

When he finished, he turned the camera off and transferred it to Yukio’s laptop, which he left behind for Rin to use because Rin doesn’t have one. He then edited the video so it looked more presentable and professional. After everything was edited and finished, Rin uploaded it to his YouTube. And now, he can sleep. 


	4. Chapter 4

Bon’s phone went off, quite loudly, which made Shima and Konekomaru turn to look at him. He ignored them and looked, it was a notification for Rin’s YouTube saying he just uploaded. He opened it and plugged his earphones in before watching it.

As usual, it was breathtaking. Maybe too much, if the other two are staring at him. But they should mind their own business.

After Shima teased him over Rin, he had been thinking. He was clearly obsessed with Rin, he couldn’t stop thinking about him and he ‘stalked’ his instagram according to Shima. His mind raced every time he listened to Rin or looked at his photos, as he was always on his mind no matter what he was doing. Even Konekomaru knew about his ‘obsession’ with Rin, as Shima told him as soon as he stepped into the room.

“Hey, Bon! You watching your boyfriend?” Shima laughed, getting swatted by Konekomaru with his textbook.

“Not my boyfriend,” Bon replied, not taking his eyes off of Rin.

“Not yet, you mean,” Shima replied, dodging Konekomaru’s book this time. “I’m guessing that you’re watching his new video.”

“He’s quite good, to be honest. I can see why you like him,” Konekomaru said looking up from his book.

“I don’t like him,” Bon deflected quickly.

“I didn’t mean it like that, I meant as in you like his stuff,” Konekomaru clarified, writing down some notes. 

Bon didn’t respond, he just turned back to Rin- well Rin’s video. In the video he was wearing a dark blue top with a skull on that had vines weaved through it. He also wore that same choker with a single silver loop at the front. Rin started playing, then after the introduction, he started singing ‘One reason’ by Fade.

_Slit the throat of reason and reality_

_cut myself and scream for their insanity_

_Wake up to this nightmare that will never end_

_The main attraction of this twisted master plan_

_Trust nothing but pain to get me through the daze_

_Sleep with one eye open, not to be their prey_

_Fist against my face they bring me to my knees_

_The pressure's crushing down so hard, i can’t break free_

_When i can feel my skin crawl, when i’m about to crack_

_The hunger for revenge gives me strength to stand_

_I will be your deadman, with nothing but this blood on my hands_

_Stuck in your ”wonderland,” i just want to make you bleed like me_

_Everyday goes by without a second thought_

_Living in a perfect and controlled project_

_A puppet of their sick perversion’s appetite_

_Will I be trapped inside this hell until I die?_

_So what if no one cares enough to make a change?_

_I give my bleeding heart out for one reason_

_I will be your deadman, with nothing but this blood on my hands_

_Stuck in your "wonderland," I want to make you bleed just like me_

_So make me your deadman,with only poison in my veins_

_Stuck in your "wonderland," stagnated by the passivity_

_I’m gonna make you bleed like me_

Unfortunately, the song came to an end, along with Rin. He turned his phone off and placed it on his desk. He opened his book and continued with his studying, hopefully he can focus this time.

* * *

Rin lay on his bed, his phone in his partly bandaged hand. He had been in a fight with Shiratori less than an hour ago, so he had a couple of cuts and grazes. He had multiple notifications from his YouTube account, so he had to check them out: they were all from the same person. And that person also left lots of likes on his instagram over the past few days. 

He hovered over the person's name, going to click onto their account, when he heard the front door close loudly. He was knocked out of his thoughts, so he put his phone down. Rin stood up, then walked to the door to go downstairs. 

Rin opened the kitchen door and walked in. It was empty, like always. No one really used the kitchen, Rin always did the cooking, so finding it empty wasn’t unusual. 

He decided to make cupcakes, so he opened the cookbook and then grabbed all of the ingredients out that he needed. Rin looked back at the cookbook and looked to see how much he needed. 

_110g softened butter_

_110g golden caster sugar_

_2 large eggs_

_½ tsp vanilla extract_

_110g self-raising flour_

_And for the buttercream:_

_150g softened butter_

_300g icing sugar_

_1 tsp vanilla extract_

_3 tbsp milk_

Rin put the oven on to 180C and then weighed out the ingredients for the main cake, leaving the buttercream stuff for later. After that, he looked back to the cookbook. 

_Using an electric whisk beat 110g softened butter and 110g golden caster sugar together until pale and fluffy then whisk in 2 large eggs, one at a time, scraping down the sides of the bowl after each addition._

_Add ½ tsp vanilla extract, 110g self-raising flour and a pinch of salt, whisk until just combined then spoon the mixture into the cupcake cases._

Rin followed the instructions, doing exactly what it said. He put the cakes into the oven to bake for 15 minutes. While the cakes were baking, he moved to the buttercream next, weighing the ingredients. 

_To make the buttercream, whisk 150g softened butter until super soft then add 300g icing sugar, 1 tsp vanilla extract and a pinch of salt._

_Whisk together until smooth (start off slowly to avoid an icing sugar cloud) then beat in 3 tbsp milk._

Rin waited for the cakes, just a couple of minutes remaining. He cleaned the kitchen, not a single bit of mess was left. When the timer went off, Rin got the cakes out of the oven. 

After the cakes finally cooled down, he started to put the buttercream on them delicately. Now, the cakes are done, and his boredom was killed. 

* * *

The hallway was crowded full of people all on their way to their classes, far too many people to deal with this early in the morning. Bon stayed up late (again, unsurprisingly) watching more of Rin’s videos, even the ones he’s watched before. So when he bumped into someone, it was expected that he wouldn’t react the best. Both Bon and the other person fell onto the floor, everyone else walking around them without care. They both got up unharmed, Bon murmured an apology before going to storm off. But before he was able to, he noticed that he knew the other person- well sort of knew. 

The other person was none other than Yukio Okumura, the brother of the guy he’s been ‘stalking’ for the last week or so. Yukio didn’t look pleased at being walked into, so he didn’t say anything and then began to walk away. But before he could get far Bon quickly grabbed a hold of Yukio’s sleeve, not really thinking it through. 

“Can you let go?” Yukio angrily asked, more like demanded, staring daggers at Bon.

“Sorry,” Bon replied, slowly letting go. Before Yukio could walk off, he added a simple: “Can I quickly talk to you please?”

“Fine, just make it quick,” Yukio snapped, wanting to get to class as soon as possible.

“You’re Rin’s brother aren’t you?” Bon asked, then mentally facepalmed as that was obvious.

“How do you know about Rin?” Yukio retorted, before sighing. “You watch his cover songs, don’t you?”

“...Yes, I just wanted to ask some questions.”

“How about after class? Which starts any minute now,” Yukio responds, “I’ll be in the library.”

And with that, Bon was left alone in the empty hallway. 

* * *

After class, Bon made his way to the school’s library after parting with Shima and Konekomaru. The library was nearly empty and almost silent, there were plenty of places to sit, but he had to find Yukio. He kept walking, in search of the brunet, and then he saw him sitting down at a table near the back. He approached him and sat down opposite him, putting his bag on the floor next to his feet. 

“So what did you want to ask?” Yukio inquired, placing a bookmark in his book and closing it.

“Umm, well. I don’t know exactly,” Bon vacillated, “But I just wanted to know some stuff.”

“You don’t say,” Yukio deadpanned, “so, you’re just using me to get to Rin?” Before Bon had a chance to reply, Yukio continued with a sigh. “What do you want to know?”

Bon took a deep breath before speaking. “Can I be friends with him?”

“You want to be friends with Rin?” Yukio raised one eyebrow, “you stopped me to ask that? You could have just sent him a message.”

“I didn’t want to make it seem like a random stranger is trying to talk to him, it would be weird”

“And you want me to tell him a ‘random stranger’ wants to talk?” Yukio questioned, “Fine. I’ll mention something to him later.”

“Thanks,” Bon replied, a bit embarrassed. 

Yukio just picked up his pen and wrote something on a bit of paper before handing it to Bon.

“It’s my number. Just text me your name so I know who it is, then I’ll be able to tell you what Rin says later.”


End file.
